


Fated

by HimegimiWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Magic, Familiars, Fated Bonds, Happy Ending, M/M, Mages, Mages Guild, Mild-Angst, Modern Setting, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Pixies, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites
Summary: Do fated bonds exists? What happens when they meet?(Summarizing skill 11/10)





	Fated

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever Google the word "ass" to find a somewhat decent synonym and be like "Ah, fuck it, Imma go full explict."

“Kageyama's been so mean nowadays. He doesn't wants to go on dates anymore.”, slouching on a chair, the small, orange haired Omega whined about his mate.

 

“Oi, Hinata dumbass, I’m right here you know.”, the Alpha reminded, earning a small giggle from the Beta, sitting at the corner of the table. 

 

In front of the Beta, a pixie with soft brown hair, green wings and matching dress, was sound asleep on the table.

 

Snickering, the tall blonde Omega suggested, “Maybe you should be a good Alpha and take him out on a date so he'll stop complaining, King.” Another pixie, one with yellow hair, clear wings with a touch of gold, wearing a golden dress was flying lazily around the blonde.

 

“It's not like we don't go on dates. It's just that I don't want him go out in this state and face any complications.”, Kageyama grumbled.

 

“I'll be totally fine! You're worrying for nothing, Bakageyama.”, Hinata pouted, folding his hands over his swollen belly.

 

“Overprotective as always I see, King.”, the blonde mocked, earning a glare from the blueberry Alpha.

 

They were all inside the guild library. The two mates sitting inside a  _ library _ was unusual but they were here anyway. Kageyama, as a punishment from Sugawara and Hinata cause he was going nuts, staying in home doing nothing, or so he said.

 

Needless to say, Hinata couldn't stay still for long. He started fidgeting around in his seat. A few moments later he scooted near the freckled Beta boy. 

 

“Yamaguchi, what are you reading since the time we came here? Is it something good? Then I wanna read too.”

 

The other two stopped and turned their attention to the Beta. Truly, the freckled boy was absorbed in reading an old book ever since they arrived. It took others attention as to what he was reading.

 

Looking up from his book, Yamaguchi laughed, scratching his nose. “I learned about Fated Bonds in a book I've recently read. I thought it was an interesting topic. So, I found some books to read more into it.”, he explained.

 

“Whoa! Fated bond? What's that? I've never heard of it before but it sounds so cool!”, exclaiming Hinata almost jumped, attaining a terrified look from his mate.

 

“They're just myths made up by romance writers.”, the blonde blurted out. Everyone turned to his direction.

 

“Tsukki, do you know about fated bonds?”, questioned Yamaguchi, surprisement clear on his voice.

 

Tsukishima clicked his tongue as if regretting what he just spoke.“Yes, I've read about them a while back. Like I said they are author's imagination.”, replying he turned and walked to the nearest bookshelf. He then levitated a bunch of books from a big cardboard box and started placing them in place.

 

Yamaguchi frowned at his friend’s back, then enthusiastically opposed, “But we can't say for sure, Tsukki. They could really exist. It must be a beautiful feeling to have someone you're fated to and meet them one day.”

 

Before the conversation could go any further, something bright orange and blue entered through flew in through the large open door at lightning speed. Turned out it were two pixies, one Hinata’s and the other Kageyama's. They chirped away things that they translated into, “The Nekoma guild have arrived. Daichi wants all of you to come and greet the guests.”

 

“I completely forgot that they were coming today.”, saying Yamaguchi stood up from his seat. He then nudged the sleeping pixie with fingers to wake it up. “Wakey wakey sleepy head.”

 

After that, He closed the book and turned towards Tsukishima. He held the book up high and pointed it towards his friend, “I'm borrowing this for a while, Tsukki.” Tsukishima shrugged in reply and continued to fiddle with books in the shelf.

 

“Are you not coming with us, Tsukishima? Daichi-san asked us all to be there.”

 

“I have to fix the order of how the books are kept. It seems, King is only good at using magic.”, Tsukishima scoffed. Kageyama clicked his tongue.

 

Before they start arguing,  _ like they usually do on every other occasion, _ Tadashi interrupted, “You can do that later, Tsukki. You should come with us now.”

 

“It won't take long. I'll be there soon.”, Tsukishima replied. He watched the other walk towards the door then turned to his pixie, “Ki, go ahead with them.” The pixie opened its mouth in protest but Tsukishima was faster. “I know you want to. So just go.”, the Omega assured. Brightening up, the pixie followed others and out of the room.

 

Now Tsukishima was the only one present in the library he brought his hands to his neck and after passing a certain coordinated amount of magical energy, his collar clicked open. He then placed it on his desk and continued his work.

 

It wasn't as though the collar is uncomfortable to wear, he just didn't like wearing it. It made him feel like a bound. Bound to something he couldn't quite describe what. So he unlocks it when he knows there probably isn't any Alpha nearby. Even if any risks arrive he could shut the door and be safe. By chance he couldn't do that in time, there's a room on back where he can take refuge. Also it's not like he couldn't fight off any stupid Alpha. Even if he wasn't as great mage as Kageyama or Hinata, he wasn't half bad either.

 

He contemplated on the earlier topic as he sorted the books. He read a book on this when he was about 14. It was a gift from Akiteru on his birthday. He was curious about it at first so he read some more books on it. After enough research, he came to conclusion that it's just another stupid fairy tale. He had completely forgotten about it until today.

 

And with nothing to distract him, he was done with his work fast. Now all that was left were a pile of book sitting on the large desk. Why he hadn't noticed them before he didn't know. He walked up to the desk then picked up the books.

 

He had just turned around, and as he took one step towards the bookshelves on his right, a stranger showed up in the open door.

 

The stranger seemed as tall as he, broad shoulders and his arm muscles were defined with the grip of sleeves. He could tell by the smell it was an Alpha. The robe he wore was a deep shade of red, golden details all over his chest up to the shoulders. The top was secured with only two buttons, from there down it split into two revealing a small portion of his defined belly and black slacks. His skin was tanned, and had a atrocious raven black hair.

 

Tsukishima looked directly into his eyes. Sparks of various colour flew by along with a mixture of emotions. The male’s fierce eyes almost seemed predatory and he was his prey. Just thinking of it made Tsukishima shiver. Right then, a thought swifted through his mind.

 

_ ‘Fated bond’ ….. They are just a myth, right? _

 

Tsukishima Kei thought to himself as he continued to stare at the raven haired Alpha who also didn't avert his eyes. The Alpha's piercing gaze was burning holes onto him, making him tremble under it. His mind started to fog up. His surroundings were hot all of a sudden, making it hard to breathe. Heat pooled in his abdomen. Tsukishima groaned as he felt a sharp pang in his abdomen.

 

Tsukishima’s grip on the books became tighter as he realized what was happening. He had just started his heat.  _ There has to be some mistake _ , he thought to himself. His heat wasn't due until maybe a week and a half.  _ So why is this happening out of nowhere? _

 

But Tsukishima didn't have enough time to ponder over the matter. He saw the Alpha had started reacting to his in-heat pheromones. But something was off about the Alpha himself. It almost looked like the Alpha also was experiencing his rut?!

 

Tsukishima knew he was in big trouble. A Omega in heat and a Alpha on his rut, together within hands reach is climacteric. If he stayed here any longer, there won't be any going back. But he didn't feel his body moving. As if he didn't want to leave which he couldn't say for sure was false. It was as though an invisible force was keeping his attention on the male Alpha at the door who he didn't even know. 

 

Glowering, the male took a few hesitant steps towards Tsukishima. Like he was trying stop himself and push down his Alpha instincts.

 

“Alpha…”, Tsukishima couldn't believe the  _ whimper _ that left him as he watched the Alpha walk towards him. And that was enough for the Alpha to lose any restraint he had left. He strided through the short distance and got to Tsukishima.

 

He slammed Tsukishima up against one of the nearby bookshelf, a few books threatened to fall.The books in Tsukishima's hands were now a few feet away from him, scattered over the floor. But it didn't matter anymore. Nothing else mattered when all of his attention was on the messy haired Alpha and the heat that burned his insides. The burning was so painful, it made him weak _ and _ incapable of thinking. And Tsukishima hated feeling  _ weak _ , he hated it  _ oh so much. _

 

The Alpha had him pressed against the bookshelf with his strong arms and every cell in Tsukishima's body screamed to submit. Up close the raven haired was shorter than him just a notch but right now he felt a lot smaller. His legs were spread apart, the Alpha stood between them. He could feel slick leaking, messing up his undergarment. 

 

Tsukishima clutched the other's cloth, pulling the male closer with sudden force. He moved his hand and saw one of the button came loose, exposing more of the tanned skin. Afterwards he settled with his arms over the Alpha’s shoulder.

 

The air became intoxicated with both of their strong pheromones. With their face on the crook of the other's neck, near the scent glands, they were scent marking each other.

 

_ What the heck am I doing? Scenting someone he didn't even know more over letting him scene mark me. But he smells so good! More, I need more... _

 

His thoughts trailed off as continued to indulge in the Alpha's scent. The smell of cocoa and fir was  _ addicting. _ The raven haired licked a line up his neck. Tsukishima jerked at the contact, a low whine escaped his mouth. Moments later,  the raven haired ripped the front his robe open, exposing Tsukishima's pale chest. Then he bit and sucked on his collarbone down to his chest, leaving angry marks.

 

The sensation of hot tongue on his burning skin made Tsukishima moan. The burning was unbearable now. Tsukishima wanted, no he  _ needed  _ something to ease the pain. The hardness of the other male pressed against him wasn't helping either.

 

Tsukishima rutted against the male, looking for friction. The Alpha’s hard member rubbed him between his ass crack, making Tsukishima cry in response. He could feel more and more slick oozing out of his twitching hole. His cheeks flushed a deep red, embarrassed at his own behaviour.

 

The Alpha had stopped and was now studying him with those sharp eyes, the colour darker with lust in them. He changed positions in a swift motion. Tsukishima was now on the marbled floor, resting on his back. The cold touch of marble doing nothing to subdue the burn. Instead the Alpha's presence on above him making it worse.

 

And for the first time, the Alpha leaned in to meet his lips. The kiss was surprisingly soft. At first, that is. Gradually it turned more fierce. The Alpha was now assaulting his lips and Tsukishima couldn't help but hungrily kiss back.

 

He had been coaxed out of his robe which was now laying under him. The Alpha also removed his undergarment, making Tsukishima blush fiercely when he saw the amount of slick he had been leaking. The Alpha only gave a slight smug grin. Next he placed his long fingers over the blonde’s hole and gently pressed in. The leaking hole sucked the finger in, soon followed by another one.

 

The Omega yelped in response, his hole clenching around the fingers. Tsukishima couldn't hold back anymore. He brought his hand over his cock for the much needed attention. It was already leaking precum. He began to stroke, the friction giving a splash of relief.

 

However, the Alpha seemed to not like it. He slapped away the hands, replacing with one of his own. The Omega gasped, eyes widening as both his cock and his ass was being pleasured at the same time.

 

The impact was too much for the blonde. A couple more pumps and the Omega came all over his stomach and the Alpha's hand.

 

The blonde panted for air as he rode out the euphoria. Soon after he realized it was nowhere near enough. He wanted more.

 

“Alpha..”, Tsukishima mewled, teary eyes looking at the blurry figure of the Alpha. He had no idea where his glasses went nor did he notice they were missing until now.

 

The Alpha was already impatient enough therefore the Omega's call broke his restraints once more. The raven haired fumbled with his clothes to somehow bring out his erection.

 

The first thing that came to the blonde's mind  _ there's no way it can go inside him.  _ The second _ he wanted it. He wanted it deep inside of him. To ruin his insides and to knot him. To have the Alpha's babie… wait, what? _

 

The blonde Omega cried out when the Alpha thrusted his dick in short, quick motion. The male continued with his vigorous thrust, making Tsukishima a wailing mess.

 

The Alpha had one of his legs over his shoulder. One arm placed over his hip to keep them steady. Sweat dampened hair flipped back. Tsukishima didn't expect the Alpha to become anymore attractive but he was proven wrong.

 

The blonde pulled in the Alpha closer for another kiss hungry kiss. It was a war of tongues fighting for dominance. Tsukishima could feel the Alpha's palm roam around places nobody ever touched. It stopped at his cock and began to pump it. The blonde moaned within the the kiss. Their lips parted to catch breath however Tsukishima was knocked out of air with a particularly hard thrust, making him choke.

 

Pulling out slightly, the Alpha had flipped him over. Now Tsukishima was on all four, the raven haired pounding him from the back. His hand found its way back to the Omega's cock, pumping it faster. The blonde was on edge once more, fire pooling in his abdomen.

 

A tiny scream caught his attention though he couldn't detect the source of it. Tsukishima looked around to spot something golden floating in the air.

 

“Ki…”, the blonde called, his voice raspy from all the screaming and moaning.

 

“Tsukki! Wha- what's happening? Who is this?”, The panic stricken pixie chirped.

 

Tsukishima slurred, “Why are you here… go..now... pleas...”, his words trailed off as he  cried out in pleasure. He couldn't make coherent thoughts while the Alpha was screwing up his insides as well as stimulating his erection.

 

The scared pixie tried to come closer, thinking her friend needed help. It was the Alpha's time to react. He wrapped his other hand around to pull Tsukishima up close to him. “Mine!”, he growled at the pixie as he bit the Omega's shoulder.

 

The possessive behaviour took him over the edge. The Omega spilled all over his abandoned cloth.

 

“I'm going to call Daichi.”, The terrified pixie spoke before she bolted out of the room.

 

_ Right in front of his familiar.  _ Tsukishima realized after his orgasm subsided. He broke into a sob, ashamed of his behaviour. 

 

The Alpha whispered in his ears, “It's okay. I’m here for you, Omega. My Omega.”

 

Tsukishima turned his face to the Alpha. The said male was staring back at him with an expression he couldn't give a name to it. He could see lust, possessivity but for the most part, affection.

 

After he calmed down, the Alpha picked up their pace once more. His dick has begun to swell, his knot forming. The raven haired sped up his thrusting, his breath getting heavier. 

 

Tsukishima was now in a sitting position, his back facing the Alpha. For that reason the dick went even deeper, stirring him up again.

 

The blonde’s tantalizing moans had the Alpha grumbling under his breath. His thrusts were short as his knot had formed. However they were forceful. The blonde clenched up his hole, sensing the Alpha inside him edging towards climax. 

 

The Alpha's breathing quickened, and suddenly he pushed the Omega down to the floor. A low muffled grunt, indicating the Alpha's climax.

 

The dick pulsed inside him, hot cum pouring, filling him up. The buzz too intense, the omega yelped in bliss. He saw white as his own orgasm hit once more, squeezing out every last bit of cum.

 

His muscles loosened up, eyes dropping. The Alpha flopped on top of him, keeping the weight as he waited for his knot to go down.

 

Right when he pulled out, they heard footsteps coming closer. Both of them turned their attention to the door. Moments later, two people stormed in yelling his name.

 

“Tsukishima!”

**Author's Note:**

> It was hard to write a whole chapter without using Kuroo's name. :')  
> Hope you enjoyed and will stick to the story. :3  
> Oh wait, did I just leave it in goddamn a cliffhanger?!


End file.
